Enchanting To Meet You
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Jess/Becker-inspired a great deal by formspring. Jess falls for the ARC's military captain, does he feel the same? Story better than description, promise!
1. Chapter 1 The Playful Conversation Start

**Chapter 1. Playful Conversations Start**

Jess Parker sat at her desk going through files, files on her future and former teammates, mission reports, anything she could get her hands on. She would be the ARC's new field coordinator, so it was her job to know everything. Truthfully, she was happy to have them to go through, for the last two weeks she'd been at the ARC, by herself getting things set up.

She sat back in her chair and opened the file for Captain Becker_, he's cute, _she thought, looking at the picture on the first page. Captain Becker would be arriving sometime that day, to get acquainted with the new set up, so she wanted to get familiarized with his file especially. Seven years in the military, brought up in a military family, played rugby in high school, his list of military achievements were impressive as well.

She heard the ding of the elevator and hurried out into the hall to find Captain Becker, staring straight ahead, only briefly flicking his gaze to his watch.

"Captain Becker!"

He turned in her direction, eyebrow raising as he took in her appearance, which she knew didn't exactly scream government regulation, she'd always been a bright dresser, that days lime green ruffle top and mini skirt being no exception.

"Welcome to the ARC…the new ARC…you have no idea how good it is to finally have some company here."

His face was a mixture of amusement and surprise,

"I'm supposed to report to Parker," he said.

"Jess Parker, at your service," she said extending a hand.

"You're the…field…coordinator?" he asked, as if he were waiting on the punch line of a joke.

"Sorry, I'm not normally this crazy, at least not unpleasantly so," she rambled.

_Great job, Jess, he's going to commit you to an asylum in a minute, _she thought to herself.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can set up." she said trying to regain some sense of professional composure.

He leaned against a table in the main operations room going through the file for their new team leader, Matt Anderson.

"Is he the only candidate?" he asked, flipping back and forth between two pages.

"Got to the bit about Everest?" she asked.

"The way some people find it necessary to boast about things," he noted sarcastically.

"Insecure much?" she teased, walking over to the ADD.

"Excuse me?" Becker asked, following her over.

She laughed softly, "It's nothing, but if you're going to put the brakes on this guy for being too good, that would be _pretty _lame" she was teasing him, she hadn't seen him smile once.

"No one is putting the brakes on anyone!" he exclaimed, accent raising a couple octaves.

"He's ex military, decorated for heroism, an expert in animal behavior and he has countless glowing references, he's perfect," she chided playfully.

"I merely meant was he the only candidate?" Becker replied gesturing erratically with the files.

"Anyone would think you didn't want your boss to be better than you are," she goaded, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Ahh…I see, you're making fun of me." he said, catching on.

She laughed, "Totally, just checking to see if you smiled, and you do," she replied, smile brightening.

Over the next few days she found herself spending a lot of time with Becker, he wasn't at all the overly serious, stick in the mud military man, the mission reports had made him out to be. He was actually very easy to talk to and quite funny.

She was sitting at her desk when Matt came in,

"Where's Becker?" he asked.

"I think he went for a run, why?"

"I want to introduce him to the EMDs, get him back here, will you?"

"On it," she said pulling out her cell, and sending him a text message.

_Matt wants you back at the ARC, the EMDs are here and he wants to show you how they operate. _

It wasn't long before her cell beeped,

_Sounds fun. _read his reply, she could hear the sarcasm in his voice through the text

_Sarcastic much, lol, _she replied

_LOL? _

She laughed, leave it to Becker not to know internet speak.

_Laugh out loud, we really need to work on your internet speak. _

_We can do that later, _he replied.

_:D_

_Smiley face? _he wrote back.

_Right! _she typed back, laughing.

_I see it, now. _he responded.

_You are too cute, Becker :D, _she responded, a small smile playing at her lips.

_:D_

_I have you using emoticons, that makes me quite happy :D_

_I'm not going to make a habit of it. Professionalism. I'm getting ready to start driving back to the ARC, see you when I get there._

She tucked her phone in her purse, smiling to herself. Working with Captain Becker was going to either be a very good thing or a very bad thing.

"_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy, and it was enchanting to meet you." Taylor Swift_


	2. Chapter 2 All That's Good In Me

****Becker's POV this round. Favorite Jecker scene ever!**

**Chapter 2. All That's Good In Me**

Becker sat at one of the computers, only half listening to the conversation as he updated the weapons catalogue.

"Bring me back some chocolate…nothing with orange in it though, that's just weird!" Jess called after Matt as he headed out of the ARC.

"Matt's acting strange," she said walking over to stand next to him after Matt had left.

"In what way?"

"I've worked with him for over eight months now, and I've read his file backwards, but I still don't feel like I know him," she replied.

"You've read his file?" Becker asked, surprised at her invasion into personal privacy.

"I read everyone's file, it's my job…not that I've read your file, not the personal bits anyways, nothing about wives or girlfriends or boyfriends…or anything like that." she said stumbling to recover her slipup.

Becker shook his head amused, and turned to face her, she was rather adorable when she was flustered.

"And if you did have one of those things it would probably be a girlfriend, would it? Rather than the other options I mean…"

It was everything Becker could do not to laugh aloud, she was doing such a horrible job at trying to be inconspicuous with her questioning it was down right adorable.

Not twenty minutes later they had derived that Matt was indeed up to something as Jess had suggested. Becker prepared a team to go after him and gathered his things to leave, he was about to walk off, when he turned back and knelt down close beside her.

"Yes, okay, you're brilliant," he said before disappearing after his team.

He was almost back at the ARC when he remembered, chocolate, Jess had asked for chocolate. Luckily he was in the truck alone, so he turned back and headed downtown to a sweets shop he remembered passing on several occasions.

He walked in and received a rather shocked look from the lady working the counter, he guessed it wasn't everyday a guy dressed in military attire strolled in.

"Can I help you find something?" she asked.

"I need something chocolate, but nothing with orange in it, it's weird…" he replied, quoting what Jess had said.

The lady gave a small laugh, "Well you came to the right place, what kind of chocolate do you want, cake, fudge…?"

"Just a chocolate bar, best you have," he said, with a smile.

"Of course, white, milk or dark chocolate?"

"Umm…milk chocolate, plain," he said after a moments deliberation.

He paid for the chocolate and drove back to the ARC.

"Where's my chocolate?" Jess asked Matt jokingly, as they gave her the communication boxes to charge.

"I was a little busy,"

She let out a small sigh and walked back over to the ADD, Becker following close behind, pulling the chocolate from his pocket and laying it gently on the ADD and walking off.

"Thank you," she said turning to look at him, her expression slightly shocked.

"Nothing with orange in it, right?" he said, raising an eyebrow and giving her a small grin.

She nodded and turned away, smiling. He smiled back, before going to take care of the equipment in the armory.

Becker was surprised when Matt followed him into the armory.

"Do you need something?"

"You gave Jess chocolate," he said with an amused smirk.

"Yeah, I figured you'd forget, your point?"

"You like her."

"She's a colleague, I was just filling a request, she asked for chocolate."

"And if I'd asked for chocolate?"

"You didn't," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You like her," he repeated.

"More than I like you…but that isn't saying a whole lot Matt."

"So you admit it?"

"That I like Jess better than I like you? Yes. Are we done now?"

Matt sighed, "If you like her, tell her, you'd have to be blind not to know she reciprocates."

Becker stared after him, not really as annoyed about what he'd said, but the fact he was right.

"_You open the door, to all that's good in me, I can't deny the truth, that I could never be without you" Jesse McCartney_


	3. Chapter 3 Leave Out All The Rest

**Chapter 3. Leave Out All The Rest**

"Is Becker going to be okay?" Jess asked Connor through the mouthpiece.

She stared at the screen displaying the security camera footage from the school, she could see Matt, Becker and Connor in the canteen, Becker was collapsed against the wall, unconscious, Connor and Matt on either side of him.

"Please, Becker, be alright," she whispered.

"He's breathing, he's breathing!" Connor's voice sounded through the earpiece. "Get a medic here."

"On it!" she said beginning to hit buttons on the computer to alert the medical staff.

She was surprised she hadn't paced a hole in the Operations Room floor by the time the team got back. She hurried into the medical bay, slipping past Connor and Matt as they left. Becker was on a bed to the far end, his pants leg had been cut away revealing the large bite wound on his leg.

"Oh god, Becker, you're losing a lot of blood," she said when she reached his side.

"Careless…" he muttered.

She reached her hand out and stroked his face, "Shh…save your strength, the medics are fixing you up right now, you're going to be just fine."

"It's….the…white light…yeah?" he mused, half coherent.

"Don't be ridiculous, you aren't dying Becker! Just a little out of it from blood loss and pain medicine."

"J-Joking," he said forcing a weak laugh.

"You better be, you had me scared to death! Just stay awake a little longer alright, stay with me."

"It's….my…..fault," he choked out.

"Nothing's your fault, those creature they're dead and you…saved two innocent lives.

Now you have to concentrate on getting better, okay!" she cried, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it tight.

All she could do was sit and watch as his eyes fluttered shut and he drifted into unconsciousness.

"Becker! Please wake up!"

It was two days before they let Becker out of the hospital, Jess had balanced her time as much as possible between keeping him company and her work, but as she hurried to the armory she was eager to see him.

She skidded to a stop when she walked into the armory, dancing back and forth slightly, unsure of whether or not she should leave. Becker was in the middle of changing shirts, which, she thought, was not an unpleasant sight at all. She could see he was struggling though, still sore from the attack and hurried over.

"Here let me help!" she offered, grabbing his jacket and helping him ease his arm into it, accidentally bumping into his leg in the process, causing him to cry out in pain.

"I'm so, so sorry!" she cried.

"It's…it's alright…j-just a scratch." he managed to get out.

"That's not what the medics said," she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, fine, it's just a little bite," he said, straightening his shirt collar.

She laughed softly, "You did brilliantly the other day!"

"We lost two people," he spat bitterly.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, "You can't save them all,"

"I should have done better," he muttered.

"You saved two lives that day too, don't forget that." she said pulling away. "I should get back to work," she said walking off, stopping at the door and giving her a quick smile over her shoulder.

"Jess…wait!" he called out.

She turned back, "Yeah Becker?"

He closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head, "Nothing, never mind."

"Becker, if it was nothing, you wouldn't have called after me." she laughed.

"Don't worry about it, it's not important."

She walked over and put a hand on his arm, "Yes it is, it's important to me, don't shut me out."

_"Forget the wrong that I've done, help me leave behind some reasons to be missed." Linkin Park_


	4. Chapter 4 Tell Her Everything

****So this chapter is dedicated to Squabble for her awesome reviews and inspiration ;) **

**Chapter 4. Why Don't You Tell Her Everything**

"_We're the best of friends, and we share our secrets, she knows everything that is on my mind, but lately something's changed, as I lie awake in my bed" Jesse McCartney_

She was so close, so impossibly close, he could feel the heat of her body radiating toward him, her gray/blue eyes were boring into his waiting on answers. He didn't do well with this sort of thing, with relationships, and talking about _feelings._

"It's nothing of importance Jessica," he said.

"What if I said it was important to me?"

He tried to hide the small smile playing at his lips, "Then I'd say you're going to have to try harder than that."

"What do you want me to say, that it's killing me not knowing what's on your mind, because it is! That just when I start to try to accept that you'll never…care about me the way I do you, you say something that makes me rethink that, and that I just wish you'd be honest with me, because I do!" she exclaimed frustrated.

He saw the way her eyes widened when she finished her exclamation, making him realize she probably hadn't meant to confess her feelings for him.

"It's complicated Jess, it's complicated because I do care about you and last time I let that happen with someone, she died because I got distracted!" he exclaimed.

He could see the mixture of emotions flicker through her eyes, surprise at his confession, mixed with happiness and hurt for the fact he was. She stepped forward and covered his hand with hers, meeting his eyes.

"I know how hard this has all been on you, Becker, especially…losing Sarah, but we…care about each other, that doesn't have to be a bad thing." she said softly.

"I didn't say it's a bad thing…just a complicated one." he said.

"Like I said, I understand that losing Sarah was hard on you and I know you're probably not ready for another relationship, but…" her voice trailed off.

"What if I said it was the opposite?"

She smiled, her blue eyes dancing in the dim light, "Then I'd say I've wished like a hundred times that you would say that."

He pulled her to him in a light hug, stroking her hair.

"So I guess we couldn't pretend this conversation never happened?" he joked lightly.

She looked up at him, a playful disbelief in her eyes, "Not hardly," she laughed, pressing her forehead against his.

He leaned down and caught her lips gently with his, she stiffened briefly in surprise before letting her hand run through his hair and kissing back.

"Please tell me I'm not going to wake up and this have been a dream," she said with a soft laugh once they'd pulled apart.

"This isn't a dream Jess Parker," he replied running his thumb down her cheek.

"Good, because I'm honestly not sure I could handle it if it were," she said smiling.

"I hate to leave, but I have a meeting." he said with a sigh. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course!" she said happily.

He gave her another quick kiss before heading out of the armory.

"_Why don't you kiss her, why don't you tell her, why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide." Jesse McCartney_


	5. Chapter 5 Wonderstruck

**Chapter 5. Wonderstruck**

"_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again." Taylor Swift_

Jess sat at the ADD, trying desperately to concentrate on the upgrades she was supposed to be making to the computers, but wasn't succeeding.

_Get a hold of yourself Jess Parker, _she mentally scolded herself.

Her mind was still on what had happened an hour earlier, on the feel of Becker's lips against hers. If it was possible she'd fallen for him that first day, and had spent more time than she really cared to think about wondering if he could ever possibly care for her that way, and he did, he actually did.

She was unable to stop the small smile that tugged at her lips as she got the next server upgrade running.

"What are you smiling about?" his voice came from her right, his nearness and the feel of his breath on her neck making her shiver in pleasure.

"I was just thinking," she said evasively, her tone teasing.

Apparently she wasn't the only one in a teasing mood, because suddenly she felt his lips trailing playfully along her neck.

"Hmm, about what?" he asked.

Was she supposed to actually formulate an answer to that? Hell, she was doing good to remember her name, with him kissing her like that. She knew her pulse was racing and she could feel her breathing becoming erratic.

"I was thinking about…earlier," she managed to breath out.

"Ahh, you mean when I did this?" he leaned around and caught her lips quickly with his, the kiss was short, teasing and left her wanting more.

"Yeah, that…that was it." she said, her voice high.

He laughed, "Why Jess Parker, I think I have you flustered," he teased.

_What would make you think that, _she thought sarcastically. Not having managed to formulate a response before he spoke again.

"Why don't you get your stuff and I'll take you out to lunch, Connor can watch the ADD," he suggested.

She smiled up at him, "Alright," she said happily.

Jess couldn't remember the last time she'd had as much fun as she did at lunch with Becker. They talked about everything, and he was making her laugh constantly. She was used to the serious façade Becker tried to keep up at the ARC, the one he only seemed to drop when she was around.

The idea that she brought out the fun-loving side of Becker made her quite happy. She loved his smile.

"So back to the ARC," he sighed as they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

She knew that sigh of exasperation, because her mind was displaying it too, while they both loved their jobs, neither were exactly ready to go back to work and leave each others company. At the moment, her mind sounded like something out of a corny chick flick, but she couldn't help but enjoy the way his large hand encased her small, dainty one. He opened the car door and she slid in, part of her still wondering if she was going to wake up and the whole thing have been a dream.

"I had fun," she said, once he'd slid into the drivers seat.

"Yeah, me too," he said smiling over at her.

She wasn't expecting it when he leaned across the seat and kissed her, but kissed back immediately. This wasn't one of the gentle kisses like earlier, his lips met hers deeply and they were clinging to each other, trying to get as much nearness as possible. At some point he pulled her across the seat into his lap, his hand wrapped through her hair clutching her as close to him as possible.

When they finally broke apart, both were breathless. Becker reached forward and gently stroked her face with his hand and she sighed in contentment.

"We really should probably get back to the ARC now," he mused halfheartedly.

"Mmm, probably," she mumbled.

She finally pulled herself off his lap and slid back into the passenger seat. By the time they got back to the ARC, she didn't think her pulse had slowed at all, she wondered what Becker would do if he knew just how much he affected her.

"_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home." Taylor Swift_


	6. Chapter 6 Don't Feel That You're Alone

****Ok, so technically in keeping with the POV switches I've been doing with each chapter, this one should have been Becker's, but it's Jess', next one will be Becker though, promise :D Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, especially you guys who have done so on every chapter, you're awesome and it really means alot that you like it so much!****

**Chapter 6. Don't Feel That You're Alone**

Jess walked into the main room of the ARC shortly after she got to work the next day, her forehead creased in concern, she'd checked the armory, the locker room and Becker's office and couldn't find him anywhere.

"Connor, have you seen Becker this morning?" she asked.

"Not yet, I don't think he's come in."

She went and set down at the ADD, pulled out her cell and dialed Becker's cell number. It rang and Becker's curt voicemail picked up.

"Becker, it's Jess, just a little worried cause you weren't here yet, call me." she said, trying not to sound as worried as she actually was.

She set to work on reports and such, and took them to Lester's office once they were finished.

"Just put them on the corner there," he said, gesturing and barely looking up from his own paperwork.

She lay them down and turned to walk out, pausing at the door and turning back around.

"Sir, have you heard from Captain Becker this morning?" she asked.

"No, apparently the man thinks because he's good at his job, he doesn't need to be bothered with niceties like calling in late or sick," he drawled sarcastically, "He's lucky I don't have time to look for a replacement, or I'd just fire him."

"I'm sure he has good reason," she said quietly.

"Yes, well do tell me if he calls you with that," he said.

"Of course, sir," she said, smiling slightly, she knew what that meant, _do let me know if you hear from him, I'm worried, not that I'd ever admit it._

It was three hours later when her cell phone rang, she picked it up and glanced at the ID, sighing with relief when she saw Becker's name on the ID.

"Hello," she answered, wondering how noticeable the relief in her voice was.

"Hey Jess, listen can you tell Lester I won't be in today, or tomorrow probably?"

"Of course, is everything alright?"

"Umm…yeah…my sister was in a car accident, she's in the hospital, I just don't want to leave her."

"It's fine, I'll let Lester know, how is she?"

"…in a coma. Look, I've got to go, the doctor just came out."

"Alright, bye."

She hung up and grabbed her purse, and hurried to Lester's office.

"Connor, watch the ADD, I'm leaving," she called over her shoulder.

"Lester, Becker just called, his sister is in the hospital in a coma, he's going to need to take some leave, and as for right now I'm heading to the hospital, Connor's watching the ADD." she said hurriedly.

"Who said you…"

"Fire me if you want, I don't really care right now," she said, turning and walking out.

When she got to the hospital, she made her way quickly to the admissions desk.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"I hope so, I'm looking for a friend, who's here with his sister, all I have is her last name, or at least she hoped she did."

"Which is?"

"Becker," she replied.

The lady tapped away quickly on the keyboard, "We don't have anyone here under that name."

"Can you do a query search? She was in a car accident, she's comatose, the emergency contact would be a Captain Hilary Becker," she asked.

"You know your computers," the lady laughed, typing again, "Emergency, tell them you need Room 5."

"Thank you so much," she said hurrying off.

The person working the admissions desk, quickly got a nurse out to speak to her.

"Are you family?" he asked.

"No…not exactly…"

"Then I can't let you back, I'm sorry."

"I'm her brother's fiancé," she lied, "Isn't that close enough?"

The nurse smiled, "Yes, it is, I apologize."

"It's fine, really" she said, letting out a small sigh.

The nurse left her just outside the room door, which was just slightly ajar, she pushed it open and went in. Becker was in an armchair, facing away from her. Jess could see his sister on the hospital bed, her head was bandaged, but Jess could see she had the same color hair as Becker, and she was close to his age.

"Becker," she said softly.

He looked up, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw her. He looked like he hadn't slept in awhile, she was glad she'd stopped for coffee.

"Jess, hey, what are you doing here?"

"You tell me you're at the hospital, your sister is in a coma, and you can't honestly think I'd be anywhere else." she said, holding out the coffee, "You look like you could use this."

"Thanks, I've been here since last night, so coffee is definitely welcome."

"You should have called me, you don't need to go through this alone."

"I didn't want you to think you had to come."

"Becker of course I'm going to be here, otherwise I'd have worried myself sick."

"Didn't I tell you it's pointless to worry about me?"

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, he had, a hundred times, every time she'd told him to be careful when he'd left for an anomaly, or said how glad she was he was okay, when he came back. She walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe a time or two, but that isn't going to stop me."

"The doctor told me she was pregnant, she miscarried, I don't…I don't even know if she knew."

"Becker…I'm so…sorry. But she'll come out of this, she's young and strong," she said.

"Anna's a fighter, she will, you're absolutely right."

"I'll give you some time alone with her, I just wanted to check on you, and bring the coffee, if you need anything call me." she said quietly, turning to leave, she really didn't want to, but she didn't want to intrude either.

Becker's hand closed around her arm gently, "No, I don't think I can stand watching her like this, alone, one more time."

She sat down on the arm of the armchair and took his hand, "Then I'll stay, it's no problem."

He easily slid an arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap, she curled up against him and looked up to meet his eyes.

"We'll get through this, I promise." she reassured him.

"I trust you," he replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you and I'm here no matter what, you know that right?"

"I know," he murmured, stroking her face gently.

She squeezed his hands, and he bent down pressing his lips lightly against hers.

"_Don't ever feel that you're alone, I'll never let you down, I'll never leave you dryDon't fall apart, don't let it go, carry the notion back to me." Feeder_


	7. Chapter 7 People We Can't Live Without

**Chapter 7. People We Can't Live Without**

When Becker woke up, the first thing he was aware of was the beeping of the monitors connected to Anna. He was stiff, _you did sleep in an armchair, _he reminded himself. His cheek brushed against something soft and silky, he reached up, trying to figure out what it was, hair, it was hair. He opened his eyes and found that Jess had apparently fallen asleep at some point, still in his lap like she'd been when he dozed off.

He reached down and gently stroked her face, causing her eyes to flutter open.

"Becker, hey," she murmured sleepily.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Morning,"

Just then the doctor came in, and Jess quickly leapt to her feet,

"I'm gong to get us some coffee," she said quickly, before disappearing out the door.

The doctor began to check Anna's vitals and the readings from the machine monitoring her brain activity.

"How's she doing?" Becker asked.

"Brain activity is normal, bleeding has stopped, by all means she should be just fine, it's just up to her to wake up now." the doctor explained.

"Right," he replied, looking worriedly in Anna's direction.

The doctor left and Becker moved closer to his sister's bedside, he hated seeing her this way, she'd always been a strong, vibrant girl, he couldn't help but think how much she and Jess would get along when they finally met.

"Come on Anna, time to wake up, there's so much I want to tell you…and I can't wait for you to meet Jess, she's amazing, bright, sweet, funny, I've never met anyone who makes me smile the way she can. I love her, and so will you, you two are going to get along brilliantly…" he rambled, completely unaware of Jess' presence behind him.

"Becker," he looked up at the sound of her voice, "I brought you some coffee," she said smiling.

"Thank you, Jess," he replied, taking the cup from her and drinking deeply.

"You're welcome," she replied, perching on the arm of his chair.

He sat his cup on the table and then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his lap, causing her to giggle. He caught her lips briefly with his.

"Thank you, for staying," he murmured.

"If you actually thought I'd be anywhere else, you're crazy," she replied.

The next few days were torture, Becker had taken extended leave from the ARC, technically it was more like vacation time he'd never used, waiting for Anna to wake up. Jess was coming to the hospital every afternoon after she left the ARC and staying until early the next morning when she'd leave to get changed and head back to the ARC.

He would never be able to put into words how much Jess doing this meant to him. He was worried about her though, the toll it was all taking on her. She'd been keeping this up for nearly a week and looked exhausted.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and sleep tonight?" he asked her.

"Do you want me to leave?" she countered.

"No…I…"

"Then I'm staying right here." she said with a smile.

"Becker…is that you?"

At first he thought he was dreaming, he struggled to wake himself, to pull himself from the haunting sounds of Anna's voice.

"Becker…"

His eyes shot open, quickly adjusting to the dim light of the hospital room, he could make out Anna on the bed, eyes open and watching him. He glanced down at where Jess was asleep, head in his lap, he reached down and slid a pillow under her head on the couch and moved over to the bed.

"Welcome back," he said giving her a light hug.

"Thanks," she laughed weakly, "Good to be back."

"Do you need anything?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of her hospital bed.

"Water would be great," she said hoarsely.

He hurried over to the side table and got a paper cup and poured some water in it, then went back to the bed and helped her sit up and drink.

"I should probably call the doctor in here," he said.

"Not yet, please?" she begged, turning her best puppy dog eyes on him.

"Fine, fine, I'll wait," he said, just as her eyes fixed on the couch behind him.

"Who's she?" she asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

He smiled slightly, "That's Jess," he said evasively, not really ready for the inquisition that would follow him calling her his girlfriend.

"Are you two dating?" she asked.

"You just came out of a coma, and you're asking about my love life?" he asked amused.

"Yes I am, now answer the question."

"Fine, yes, we are."

"How long?" she pressed

"Have we known each other or been dating?" he asked.

"Both."

"We work together, so about six months, ever since I started my job back, but we've only been dating a couple days," he said, his eyes straying to her sleeping form.

"And you already love her," she teased knowingly.

"I'm going to call that doctor now," he said hitting the call button on the remote attached to the bed.

"Fun killer, we aren't done with this conversation."


	8. Chapter 8 Truth Be Told

**Chapter 8. Truth Be Told**

Voices and movement in the room woke Jess. It was still dark outside, she turned over, and could see the doctor leaning over Anna's bed, and Becker standing against the wall. Her thoughts immediately went into panic mode, had something happened?

She quickly stood and made her way over to Becker,

"Is everything alright?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, it…it's great, she woke up," he said, shock still evident in his voice.

Jess flung her arms around him, and he hugged her back tightly.

"I'm so glad she's alright," she said happily, leaning into his chest.

"Me too," he responded, wrapping both arms around her waist and holding her close.

The doctor finally left, saying she looked fine and from what he could tell the accident hadn't caused any major damage. Becker led Jess closer to the hospital bed,

"Jess this is my sister Anna, Anna my girlfriend Jess." he introduced them quickly.

Jess stepped forward and hugged the girl lightly, "It's nice to meet you Anna, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Thanks! It's nice to meet you too, Jess, Becker told me a lot about you."

A look of mock horror crossed Jess' face, "I'm scared!"

Anna laughed, "All good, I promise."

"Well," Becker said standing up, "I'm going to leave you girls to chat for a minute and go in search of coffee. Jess, do you want any?"

"That would be great, thanks Becker," she replied with a smile, before turning back to Anna.

"He really cares about you, you know," Anna said once Becker was out of the room.

Jess could feel a blush rise to her cheeks, "I hope so, because I'm pretty crazy about him," she said honestly.

"You know, I was watching you two while the doctor was examining me, and I don't remember the last time I saw him so at ease with someone, it's nice. So I have to do some prying now, how old are you? I mean you look younger than Becker and me, but I also know another girl who looks really young for her age."

Jess smiled, "I'm nineteen."

Anna nodded, "So are you hoping for a serious relationship, or casual…?"

While Jess was sure most girls would have found Anna's prying annoying, Jess was glad Becker had someone like Anna to look out for him.

She laughed, and could feel a blush rising to her cheeks, "Am I being completely honest?"

"One hundred percent," Anna replied with a smile.

"Then truthfully, I would marry your brother tomorrow if he asked me, I know we've only been dating for two days and it sounds ridiculous, but I love him, he's become like another part of me." she said, a small smile playing at her lips, as she recalled the conversation she'd overheard the previous day.

_I can't wait for you to meet Jess, she's amazing, bright, sweet, funny, I've never met anyone who makes me smile the way she can. I love her._

He'd said he loved her, maybe not _to her,_ but he'd said it nonetheless, he'd wanted to tell him she felt the same, but hadn't wanted him to think her an eavesdropper. Anna had apparently said something to her that she completely missed because she was snapped out of her mental ramblings by her name being called.

"Sorry," she said embarrassed, "I was off in la la land,"

Anna laughed, "Thinking about Becker? You've got it bad, don't you?"

"What was your first clue?" she laughed, the truth was he seemed to occupy most of her thoughts anymore.

"See, I knew you two would get on great," Becker's voice nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," he said handing her a cup of coffee.

"It's fine, I just didn't hear you come in," she said blushing, as she took the cup of coffee. "Thank you."

He sat down on the arm of her chair and kissed the top of her head, "No problem."

The three fell into easy conversation, Jess leaning her head against Becker's side as they talked, and enjoying the feel of him stroking her hair.


	9. Chapter 9 I Find Meaning

****First person to find the Vampire Diaries reference, I'll write you a one shot with the coupling of your choice :)**

**Chapter 9. I Find Meaning**

Becker was happy when Anna was released from the hospital, he still hadn't brought himself to ask her about the baby, if she'd known she was pregnant, considering no one had come to the hospital other than him, Jess and a friend of hers from school, he assumed the father didn't play a big role in Anna's life anymore.

Once he got her to her flat and settled in, he sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Uh-oh, that's your serious, you're not going to like what I have to say, look." she mocked him.

"What-I don't look any different from how I normally look."

"Oh, that is true enough, nothing really strays far from your, hey, it's Tuesday, look," she laughed.

Becker raised an eyebrow, "Okay, Anna, I know this is hard for you, but can we please be serious for a minute?"

She sighed and settled back on the couch, "Alright, what is it big brother?"

"There's something I-I never got around to telling you at the hospital, Anna, did you know you were pregnant?" he asked, his voice faltering slightly.

Her eyes widened, "P-P-Pregnant?" she choked out.

"You didn't…Anna, you were…but the accident…it caused you to," he closed his eyes briefly, not wanting to finish, "it caused you to miscarry."

She stared blankly ahead at the wall, silent for several moments, "I didn't even know…" she whispered.

He leaned over and hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry, Anna."

She pulled back after a couple minutes of silence, "It's fine…is there anyway you can just give me some time alone, I need to think."

"Of course," he said standing up, "Call me if you need anything, okay."

"I will, thank you Becker."

As soon as he was shut in his car, he banged his hands into the steering wheel in frustration, she didn't deserve this, Anna had always wanted kids, and to have that taken from her and her have not even known wasn't right.

He started driving, not even sure where he was going, the team had the day off unless there was an alert and so far all had been quiet. He didn't realize where he was until a street sign up ahead caught his eye, he debated briefly, before turning onto the road, and pulling into a complex up ahead.

He headed up two flights of stairs, and knocked on Jess' door, after a brief wait she answered, a smile spreading across her face.

"Becker, hey!"

"Hey," he said, unable to not smile, hers was contagious, "Sorry to just drop by unannounced…"

"Don't be silly, it's fine!"

He could see Connor and Abby curled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Can I take you to lunch or something?" he asked.

"Sure, just come inside for a second while I grab my purse and stuff."

"Alright," he said, following her inside.

Looking around, he could see that her flat was normally neat and organized, but now was in a bit of a disarray with Connor and Abby's things strewn about, mostly Connor's. He wondered how Jess was handling it.

"Hey, if it isn't action man," Connor said glancing up from the television.

"Hey guys," he said giving a small wave.

"Hey Becker," Abby said, glancing up only briefly, before they both turned back to the movie.

A couple minutes later Jess reappeared, purse in hand.

"Okay, I'm ready, I'll see you guys later!" she called to Abby and Connor.

"So is Anna glad to be home?" Jess asked once they were in the car.

"She was…I had to tell her about the baby," Becker said quietly, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

Jess' small hand came up to cover his on the steering wheel, her thumb rubbing the top of it comfortingly.

"Did she know? I mean before…"

"No, she had no idea, it broke her heart." he replied blankly, "It's not right, she doesn't deserve this, she's wanted kids for as long as I can _remember._" he ranted

He felt Jess' hand tighten over his, "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Her touch, her presence, it was comforting, he hadn't realized how much he needed it.

"_In the pain there is healing, in your name, I find meaning." Lifehouse_


	10. Chapter 10 Close Contact

****Sorry to those of you I told that this would be up yesterday, I didn't quite make it! Rated M for extremely mild sexual content**

**Chapter 10. Close Contact**

"So, how goes living with Connor and Abby?" Becker asked as they sat across from each other at dinner.

Jess sighed, "It's going…a lot worse than I thought it would," she laughed weakly.

"Yeah, I noticed your flat seemed a little…wrecked."

"Not to mention they're a couple, so I tend to have bad timing…"

Becker winced, not wanting to think about what her bad timing probably entailed.

"Alright, well why don't we let them have today for their _couply things, _and you can spend the day with me, we'll go back to my flat and watch movies or something?"

She smiled, and pulled out her phone, "Let me just text Abby and let her know they have the flat to themselves for the day."

About an hour later they sat on the couch in his flat, her small body curled into his side, they were watching Seven, a movie she'd chosen from his selection of action/horror flicks. The truth was, he barely knew what was going on in the movie, her presence was affecting him, the heat from her body, driving him crazy with desire. It was strange, not the fact that he wanted her, she was beautiful and he was crazy about her, but his physical desires were normally not _quite _so prominent.

He let his fingers trace small circles where they rested on her side, she glanced up at him with a smile at the affectionate gesture. He leaned down to kiss her forehead but she tilted her head back so that their lips met. The kiss was gentle at first, but then their lips were meeting each others more forcefully, with more hunger.

She moved to where she was straddling his lap without breaking this kiss once. He easily parted her lips with his tongue, slipping it inside her mouth. He slowly moved from her mouth to trailing light kisses down her neck, she tilted her head back moaning quietly as he did.

"Jess?" he said her name quietly, roughly, he hoped she knew what he was asking.

Her hands found his shirt and pushed it up his chest, he quickly took it and pulled it over her head, before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. Clothes were quickly shed and he let his lips explore her body, paying extra attention to her breasts before moving back up to her lips and pressing inside of her.

She moaned deeply arching her body forward to meet him, making love to Jess was unbelievable, it was like they knew each others pleasure points without having to try. Eventually, they collapsed beside each other, her head resting on his chest as he stroked her spine.

"I love you Jess, you know that right?"

She glanced up at him and smiled, "Yes, I know, I love you too."

"_She's lost in my arms, her head on my heart" Adam Lambert_


	11. Chapter 11 Pieces Of Me

**Chapter 11. Pieces Of Me**

"_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels." Ashlee Simpson_

Jess sat at the ADD, fiddling with a pen, Becker was on a stakeout and she couldn't help worrying about him. By the time she clocked out to head home, she'd formulated a plan, well actually she wasn't heading home, instead she went to a Chinese restaurant and picked up takeout and headed to the apartment complex where Becker was.

_I love you, Jess, _she'd probably replayed those words a hundred times that day. A smile crept to her lips, again for probably again the hundredth time that day, she didn't remember the last time she'd been so happy.

She spotted the black truck quickly in the mostly abandoned parking garage, and got out and headed over to truck. She tapped on the drivers side window. Becker jumped slightly, before turning to the window. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Jess, and he rolled the window down.

"Jess, what are you doing here?"

She held up the bag of takeout, "I thought you might be hungry, I hope Chinese is okay!"

"Jessica…this is a stakeout." he replied.

"You still need to eat, I was just on my way home, thought I'd drop by." she argued.

"Jess, I know where you live, it's miles away."

"So, I like the scenic route!" she mused.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at the bag, "Got any prawn crackers?"

Jess smiled and pulled out the box, handing it to him through the window before going and getting in the other side of the truck. They talked and ate and laughed _a lot, _Jess becoming more and more happy with her decision to come.

**Becker**

He didn't even remember falling asleep, but apparently he had.

"Dammit." he cursed quietly, rubbing his eyes, and then realizing the presence next to him, her head resting on his shoulder as she slept.

He glanced down at her and couldn't help but smile, she was so beautiful and looked completely peaceful. He reached down and gently stroked her hair, before the computer screen caught his eye, more importantly Ethan entering the building.

His abrupt movement woke Jess.

"What, what's going on?" she asked, seeing his expression.

"Ethan's in the house, I'm going in, call for backup." he said jumping out of the car.

Becker took the stairs two at a time, and burst into the room EMD extended in front of him. The room was empty from what he could tell, but he went in anyways. He'd only gone forward a few feet when he felt his leg brush something. He froze and looked down to find a trip wire, then his left foot found the pressure pad, releasing a large candlestick, turning quickly, he caught it before it hit the detonator.

In that moment there was only one thing he was fully aware of and it was killing him, the chances that he would see Jess again…were slim.

**Jess**

"Where the hell are they?" Jess raged to nobody, she had called for backup almost ten minutes ago and they were still nowhere in sight.

She reached into the backseat and grabbed an EMD, before heading inside herself. Probably not the smartest idea she'd ever had, but she had a bad feeling he was in trouble, and wasn't leaving him without some sort of backup.

Her heart was pounding as she hurried up the stairs to the eighth floor, rounding a corner EMD aimed in front of her.

"Jess! Jess! Don't shoot it's me!" Becker yelped, "Be careful this place is full of traps."

"Where's Ethan?" she asked, skirting the edge of the room.

"Gone, but he left us a little gift," Becker replied, "There's a pressure pad under my left foot, that's connected to that metronome, and I'm pretty sure that's a bomb."

"What can I do?" she asked.

**Becker**

"I need you to come over here and tell me if I'm right," he said.

He watched her every move as she made her way to the device and pulled back the sheet covering it, before jumping backward, with a scream.

"Oh god," she said quietly.

"That's big enough to destroy this whole place. Jess, you need to get out of here, now!" he yelled, his agitation growing with every word.

"No…no…I'm not leaving you! I'm not leaving you!"

"He knew we would come!" Becker spat, furiously.

There was a good possibility that he and Jess were both going to die, and it was Ethan's fault.

"Jess, go, please!" he was willing to beg.

"No…You can tell me what to do. Tell me!" she cried.

He hesitated, he knew she wouldn't leave no matter how hard he begged, and he was in no position to make her, maybe, just maybe, she could save them both.

"Alright go around to the back of the bomb, tell me what you see." he said finally.

She hurried over, "There's a black box."

"Open it, tell me what you see."

"Wires, loads and loads of wires," she responded her voice high with panic.

"There should be a cylinder, do you see it?"

She must have brushed a wire because the bomb shot of steam.

"Don't touch anything! Now, do you see it?"

"Yes, yes, I see the cylinder!"

"Okay, there's a pair of pliers on the table over here, come get them, then cut the red wire _don't touch the green one!_"

"They're both red!" she cried as the metronome started ticking faster.

"Jess, go now!" he pleaded.

"I can do this, I can do this!"

Becker shut his eyes as the metronome ticked down to silence, he waited for the explosion, but it never came. He quickly let the candle stick go, which clattered to the floor with a loud noise and rose to his feet.

"I did it! I did it!" Jess cried, running toward him and flinging herself into his arms.

He held on to her tightly, drinking in the feel of her body against his. He'd come to close to losing her.

"You're brilliant!' he said pulling away, slightly.

"I know, I am!" she said half hysterically.

He pulled her close again and kissed her deeply, cupping her face in his hands.

"_And the darkness is a clear view, because you've come to rescue me. Fall, with you I fall so fast, I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts." Ashlee Simpson_


	12. Chapter 12 To Show You Theres Still Time

**Chapter 12. To Show You There's Still Time**

Jess kept hold of Becker's hand as they walked back to the parking deck. They'd come so close to death, she was still shaking.

Becker kept hold of her hand until she was situated in the passenger side of the truck, then took it back as soon as he was in the drivers seat. Neither of them wanted to lose any closeness. She didn't want to go home alone that night.

"Becker?" she said his voice quietly, breaking the silence in the truck.

He glanced over at her briefly, "Yeah, Jess?"

She didn't know why she suddenly felt nervous, they were together, they'd _been _together, but she'd yet to actually stay overnight at his place or vice versa. She would have laughed at herself, had she not thought Becker would have thought she was crazy.

"Jess, you still with us over there?" he asked, a small hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry…I wanted to ask you something…"

"Anything Jess, why are you so nervous?" he asked, glancing at her again.

She laughed meekly, "I have no idea! But what I wanted to ask is…if I could _stay_ with you tonight? I just…don't want to be alone after what just happened." she said quietly.

He squeezed her hand tightly, "Of course, there's nothing more I want then that, and Jess you don't _ever _have to be afraid or nervous to ask me that, hell you don't have to ask, you can stay with me whenever you want."

She smiled, "Thank you, do you mind just running by mine so I can grab some clothes for tomorrow?"

"Been there, planned on that Jessica," he replied with a laugh.

"Just making sure!"

Once they got there she hurried in and headed straight to her room and began gathering her clothes, not wanting to leave Becker who was in the living room, waiting too long, she knew he had to be exhausted.

When they got to Becker's flat he dropped her bag onto the floor in the living room and led her into the bathroom.

"I figured you'd probably want to get cleaned up too before we turned in," he said over his shoulder as he started the water.

"Yeah, that sounds great," she said, beginning to strip off her clothes.

The hot water felt wonderful and eased her muscles which were still tense after the nights events. Then his hands were there, massaging her shoulders and back, she let her body go completely slack under his touch.

"Better?" he asked.

She glanced up at him and smiled, "Much, my turn though," she said with a smile, taking the soap from him.

Once she was satisfied that he was as relaxed as he'd made her, they got out and slid into sleepwear before collapsing onto the bed. Becker held out his arms and Jess quickly slid into them, resting her head against his chest. She felt safe with him, like nothing could touch her.

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you today," she murmured, as he stroked her hair.

"You didn't though, I'm right here," he said softly.

"I know you are," she whispered.

She tilted her head upwards and pressed her lips to his, he returned the kiss gently, and then she eventually drifted off to sleep in his arms.

"_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly, now there's no place I could be, but here in your arms." HelloGoodbye_

**_**Anna will be back in the next chapter, promise_**


	13. Chapter 13 Surprise Plans

**Chapter 13. Surprise Plans**

A couple days later, Jess decided to pay a visit to Anna, it was something she'd been wanting to do but she'd known she would want time to comprehend and deal with her loss. She'd gotten the address from Becker and put together a care package complete with chocolate, magazines, chick flicks and a manicure and facial kit.

Anna opened the door wearing track pants and a tank top and looked like she'd just come back from a run.

"Hey Jess," she said with a smile, standing back to let her in.

"Hey!" Jess said brightly, walking in and extending the large basket containing the care package.

She smiled and took it, rifling through it, "This is so sweet Jess, thank you!" she said coming over and hugging her.

"You're welcome!" Jess said, smiling, "How are you?"

Anna sat down on the couch and motioned for Jess to take a seat as well. Jess perched on the armchair next to it.

"I'm…coping," she started, her deep brown eyes distant, "I mean it's not like I can miss being pregnant when I never knew I was." she mused.

"Maybe not, but you _can _miss the idea of a family that went along with finding out," Jess said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so… what about you Jess, any plans for a family in your future?" Anna asked, trying to brighten the subject.

Jess blushed crimson, "I think it's a little early to even be _considering _that."

Anna laughed, "I merely meant did you want kids or not?"

"Right, of course you did," Jess replied feeling like a complete idiot. "I do, someday."

Anna smiled, "Becker loves kid, not that he'd let on but soldier boy is a big ol' softie."

Jess laughed, the truth was, around her, she felt Becker let on to that fact more than he'd like. They'd been completely unguarded with each other since day one.

"Actually, this is completely off topic, but I'm glad you're here, there's something I need your help with."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I'm sure you know Becker's birthday is coming up, right?" Anna inquired.

"Right."

"Well, he refuses to tell me anything about his job, other than it's in government security, so I was hoping you might help me out, because I want to throw him a surprise party and I have _no_ idea who to invite."

Jess smiled, "That I can most definitely help you with!"

With everything that had happened, they'd run into only having about a week and a half to get everything together. Luckily, none of the invitations would have to be mailed, just subtly handed out by Jess.

They decided on Jess' for the party, her having the most room and printed the invitations on Anna's computer, the bottom of each containing the tagline _If you breathe a word of this to Becker, I will more than happily, cheerfully kill you._

The next day at the ARC, Jess had her work cut out for her distributing invitations without Becker catching wind of it. She'd contemplated just sticking them in lockers, but the two times she went to the locker room, Becker was there. She managed to distribute the ones to the immediate team rather easily, but then there was four of the soldiers Becker was friends with, that were proving to be slightly more difficult, seeing as every time she went looking for them, they were in conversation _with _Becker.

_Curse camaraderie, _she thought after her fourth failed attempt at trying to catch one of them away from Becker.

It was time for a Plan B.

"Matt," she said walking up to the team leader with her brightest smile.

"Should I be afraid?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not at all. It's just, how do you feel about rambling pointlessly at Becker for say fifteen minutes or so?" she asked brightly.

"Why?"

"Because I need to get invitations to some of his men and I can't get them away from Becker, so I need you to distract him while I hand them out."

"And what would you like me to ramble at him about, exactly? I don't think he cares about plants."

Jess pursed her lips in thought, "How about the pros and cons of civilian clothing on anomaly sites again? You seem to like that one," she mused, "Please Matt, all I need is fifteen minutes."

"You owe me, Jess."

She cringed inwardly at the thought of owing Matt, she'd be doing his inventory paperwork for a month.

"I know!" she called halfheartedly.


	14. Chapter 14 Happy Birthday Becker

**Chapter 14. Happy Birthday Becker**

"Oh quit your complaining," Jess' voice scolded him for the hundredth time.

"Jessica, I _hate _surprises."

"We've established that," she laughed, "Just humor me this once, please?"

Becker smiled, "Alright fine," it was impossible to be annoyed at her, even though he was blindfolded and headed who knew where.

Finally the car came to a stop and Jess was helping him out of the car and leading him forward. It wasn't long thankfully before they'd come to a stop again. She undid the blindfold and he found himself in a completely dark room.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" several people shouted at once as the lights came back on.

They were at Jess' flat, he knew that immediately, and he couldn't help smiling as he saw all his friends and a few family members standing there. He glanced over to where Jess stood next to him, grinning.

"Ok, fine I don't hate _all _surprises." he said quietly to where only she could hear.

In response she leaned up and brushed her lips gently across his, "I'm going to go get us drinks, mingle and thank your sister, this was her idea." she said, before disappearing into the crowd of people.

He made his way over to Anna, who was leaning against the wall talking to Abby.

"If it isn't the birthday boy," she said, stepping forward and hugging him.

"This is great Anna, thank you." he said, hugging her back.

"No problem!" she said happily.

By the time Jess got back over to him, she'd shed the jacket she'd been wearing and he saw what she was wearing for the first time, he was used to her brightly colored clothes, but tonight she wore a black, strapless cocktail dress, her hair falling in loose waves over her shoulders. She looked exquisite.

"Becker, what are you staring at?" she asked, handing him his drink.

He smiled, "My entrancingly beautiful girlfriend, currently."

Jess giggled, and her cheeks flushed crimson, "Entrancingly beautiful? Exaggerate much?"

"Actually, I was thinking it may be an understatement," he said, sitting his cup down and taking hers from her, "Dance?" he asked extending a hand.

"I'd love to," she said, following him out into the middle of the room.

There bodies found an easy rhythm, "You're an amazing dancer," he told her, spinning her out and then back into him.

"You're not too bad yourself," she said, resting a hand on his chest.

He had no idea how long they stayed there dancing together, before Anna came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I hate to tear you two lovebirds apart, but are you going to open presents or not?" she asked with mock agitation.

He laughed, "Yes of course, right away Princess Anna," he said sarcastically, using the childhood nickname he'd given her. She'd always been somewhat demanding.

He had to admit that the gifts were incredibly well thought out, a electronic weapons cataloguer from Connor and Abby, that the only thing he had to do was point and press a button and it would identify the weapon. New camping equipment from Matt, how the man had even _known _he liked camping was beyond him. A nice ink pen set from Lester, which was a bit of a gag gift, as last time he'd turned in paperwork late he'd mused he hadn't been able to find one. Anna had bought him the collectors set of the Jason Bourne movies, his personal favorites. Lastly, he came to Jess', which was a small box on the bottom of the pile. He opened it, revealing a black leather wrist cuff with the British Special Ops emblem set into it, his name engraved along the top and the Forces motto along the bottom in Latin.

All of his gifts had meant a lot, but this one was incredibly special, as he'd come from a military family, and had always been extremely proud of his background and accomplishments in the military. His eyes found Jess' who was watching for his reaction apprehensively from where she sat.

"Thank you Jess, this is amazing," he said, his eyes he hoped conveying just how much it meant. He wanted to say more, but thought it better to wait until everyone had left.

He slipped the cuff onto his wrist and quickly tied the laces on the back.

Jess had driven him from his flat to the party, so he waited until afterwards, when she drove him back to say anymore about the gift.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked once they reached the parking lot of his complex.

"Of course," she said smiling.

Once they were inside, he turned and took her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. When he finally pulled away he rested his forehead against hers.

"Jessica, I wanted to tell you thank you again for the wrist cuff. I would have said more at the party, but I didn't want to offend anyone. You have no idea what this means to me though," he started gently fingering the cuff, "The military has always played an important role in my life and my family and to have this as a reminder of that and…you, you have no idea how special that is to me."

She smiled her cheeks blushing crimson again, "I'm glad you like it, I really wasn't…"

He cut her off by kissing her again, not wanting her to second guess the decision she'd made with the gift for a second.

"_Because you live girl, my world has everything I need to survive, because you live, I live." Jesse McCartney_


	15. Chapter 15 It's Gonna Be Me

****Dedicated to Esmerelda Diana Parker for the idea. I've cast Spencer Gray as the wonderful Matthew Gray Gubler, and for those of you familiar with Criminal Minds, I know the name is unoriginal but I came up with it after midnight last night and was a little tired. So should we keep him around awhile?****

**Chapter 15. It's Gonna Be Me**

Becker had just come out of a two hour long meeting, and he was starving, he headed toward the Ops room in hopes Jess had time to go to lunch with him.

He could hear her laughing when he was about five feet from the Ops room door and wondered what had gotten her so amused. When he walked into the room he found Jess sitting at the ADD, a guy he didn't recognize standing behind her, hands braced on the back of the chair, watching her every move as she talked animatedly.

The guy had shoulder length wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and a thin frame, Becker immediately made his way over to find out who he was.

"Jess," he said, keeping his tone professional as he announced his presence.

She glanced up, and her face lit up into a smile, his smile, they both had them, the looks reserved especially for each other, to convey everything they couldn't say while they were working.

"How was your meeting?" she asked, politely, keeping the whole professional decorum perfectly.

"Fine, you know if long, pointless and completely dull is your thing." he mused, causing both Jess and the new guy to laugh.

Becker turned his attention to the man, pretending to have just noticed him.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Captain Becker, head of security here at the ARC. You are?"

"Spencer Gray," he replied, extending a hand, which Becker shook firmly, trying not to laugh when he winced slightly.

"Sorry, I've been told I have a bit of a firm grip. So what brings you to the ARC?"

"I was actually just hired, I'm the new lab technician," he explained, "Jess was just getting me familiarized with the equipment, and we were just about to go out for lunch and go over the paperwork I need to fill out." he said smiling over at her.

"Don't worry, Connor's here to watch the ADD, Spencer was just confused about a couple things and offered to take me out to lunch while we went over it." Jess added brightly.

It took everything in Becker's power to keep his expression indifferent, since when did paperwork need to be gone through _over lunch._ You read it and you signed it, it didn't take a rocket scientist.

"That's nice," he said, "Have fun."

His eyes met Jess' briefly and he gave her a small smile, which she returned before turning back to Spencer. He headed off to the armory, resisting the urge to get an EMD and taser _Spencer_, just for the hell of it.

He sighed, it was his own fault, while the immediate team knew he and Jess were together, they still tried to keep their exchanges strictly professional around the ARC, something he was currently wishing he hadn't been quite so insistent on. Becker knew he had nothing to worry about, but still couldn't help feeling…jealous.

However, two hours later, when she still wasn't back, he began to worry. He called her cell phone and got no answer, hanging up without leaving a voicemail, before heading to Lester's office.

"Can I help you Captain?" he drawled boredly.

"Yes sir, I need a way to get in touch with your new lab technician."

"If you're referring to Spencer, he's not _my_ new anything, he's Burton's and I have no idea how to contact him. Why do you need to speak with him anyways?"

"Because he and Jess left hear two hours ago, she's not answering her phone and I'm a bit worried," he said, his accent flaring with agitation.

"They look perfectly fine to me," Lester mused gesturing to the window where the pair was walking into the Ops room.

He let out a sigh of relief and hurried down to the room, coming up to Jess and wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Truthfully, he felt like a completely overprotective moron for having worried so much, but he couldn't help it. Her arms wrapped around him immediately, her small frame relaxing against him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked quietly, her blue eyes meeting his.

"Yeah, yeah, I tried to call your phone, you didn't answer…"

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I worried you… I didn't have service, and Spencer asked me if I'd mind showing him around a little."

He leaned down and kissed her gently, she kissed back, biting down slightly on his bottom lip as she pulled away. Completely heedless of anyone watching he kissed her again, deeper this time.

"_Can't breathe whenever you're gone, can't turn back now, I'm haunted." Taylor Swift_


	16. Chapter 16 Valentines Day

****Just a little something I wanted to get up before the day was over, notes I'm considerably pushing it, but I've had a lot going on today.**

**Chapter 16. Valentines Day**

When Jess got to the ADD that morning, a box of chocolates and a single red rose lay next to her keyboard. She smiled and took one of the chocolates out of the box, popping it in her mouth, they were incredibly good.

She had another one half way to her mouth when it was suddenly bitten out of her fingers. Her eyes traveled up to find Becker had walked up behind her.

"Please help yourself," she said sarcastically, a smile playing at her lips.

"Just wanted to make sure I picked out good ones," he said smiling back, before leaning down and kissing her.

She kissed him back, leaning back in the chair to meet his lips, "What happened to _strictly professional _while we're at the ARC," she mused once they'd broke apart.

"I kind of decided yesterday that was a really stupid rule." he said kissing her again lightly.

"So what are your plans for today?" he asked.

She sighed, "Paperwork, then I'll probably just hang out at home," she said, not wanting to _assume_ he'd made plans.

He opened his mouth to respond when another voice called her name, she turned and saw Spencer coming across the room, a bouquet of brightly colored daisies in hand.

"Morning Spencer," she said brightly, she and the new lab technician had found that they got along quite well, it was nice having another friend among the ARC staff.

"Morning!" he said holding out the flowers to Jess, "Happy Valentines Day!"

She smiled, "They're lovely, Spencer, thank you!" she said hugging him.

He smiled, "I'm glad you like them."

**Becker**

_Daisies, really? _Becker internally scoffed, his possessive streak of Jess flaring again. Then he paused and internally cursed Spencer Gray, daisies were Jess' favorite flower.

"Captain Becker," Spencer greeted with a brief nod, before walking off down the corridor.

Becker gave a curt nod back, before turning back to Jess.

"Well that was…nice of him," Becker said, internally deciding to go out and buy Jess a second present, something a little nicer than the rose and chocolate.

"Yes, it was, so you were going to ask me something?"

"Right, just wondering how dead set on staying in you were?"

"I'm not, why?" she asked.

"Because I was hoping to take you out to dinner tonight." he said, stroking her cheek gently.

"I'd like that," she said smiling, "Formal or casual?"

"Formal," he replied, before heading to his office.

Truthfully he wasn't a fan of dressing up, but he knew Jess would enjoy it and wanted to make Valentines Day perfect for her. He spent about ten minutes on paper work before heading out after another gift for Jess.

He ended up at the jewelry store, buying a double interlocking platinum and diamond heart pendant, the hearts were diamond with a emerald and ruby rose wrapping around the center where they met.

**Jess**

Jess pulled out dress after dress trying to find the perfect one for her date with Becker. She sighed, she'd narrowed it down to three but couldn't chose. After several minutes of deliberation she decided on a red, flowy dress.

She changed and applied a little smoky eyeshadow and red lipstick, before checking her appearance in the mirror, not bad, she thought heading into the living room. It wasn't ten minutes later the doorbell rang, and she grabbed her purse and hurried to answer it.

Becker was standing on the other side, wearing a black dress shirt and red tie, with black slacks, he looked…hot.

"Look at you all dressed up," she said smiling and giving him a quick kiss.

"You look beautiful, Jess," he said, holding out a bouquet of red and pink roses.

"They're beautiful," she smiled, hurrying off to put them in water before they left.

The restaurant was beautiful, candlelit and incredibly intimate.

"Becker it's perfect, I love it," she said happily after they were seated.

"I'm glad," he said leaning across the table and kissing her gently. "So, I got you one more thing." he said holding out a thin rectangular box.

She opened it and her face lit up when she saw the necklace, "Becker it's beautiful!"

He quickly came around the table and clasped it around her neck.


	17. Chapter 17 Cutting In

**Chapter 17. Cutting In**

****Suggestion from Rena Wolfe that I decided to have a little fun with :D Quote is Becker's POV on Spencer**

_"Are you crazy, maybe I should take you outside and show you crazy, oh I got your crazy" Kaci Battaglia_

"Would you like to dance?" Becker asked, standing up and extending a hand.

Jess smiled and took it, following him out on the dance floor and wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms circled her waist and the swayed back and forth easily to the music.

She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes,

"You're not falling asleep on me down there are you?" he joked lightly

She glances up at him smiling, "No, just content that's all."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She leaned up to meet his lips and he lifted her off the ground slightly to where she wasn't having to stretch. She didn't care that they were in a crowded restaurant or how many people were watching, she was happier than she'd been in a very long time.

They pulled apart and he took one of her hands in his and she moved the other to his shoulder as they began, once again, gliding effortlessly across the floor. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up to find Becker's eyes had narrowed slightly, glaring over her shoulder.

She spun around to find Spencer behind her and her eyes widened.

"Spence, what are you doing here?"

_More to the point, why are you interrupting my date? _she wondered internally. Spencer was a nice guy, and a good friend, but kept popping up at completely wrong times.

"I'm here with my sister, her fiancé and my parents, he was proposing tonight and wanted her family here," he explained, before turning to Becker, "Mind if I cut in?"

Jess groaned internally, friends did not ask to cut in on other friends dates, especially on Valentine's Day! How could she have been so oblivious?

Becker was silent for several seconds before speaking, "Actually, I do," his voice was cold, she'd only heard that tone few other times, the last had been when they'd almost been killed because of the bomb Ethan had planted.

Spencer looked taken aback, his eyes traveling to Jess'.

"Spencer, now's just not _really_ a good time," she said, "I'll talk to you at work tomorrow though, okay?"

"Yeah…of course," he said looking slightly hurt, before walking off.

She sighed and turned back to Becker, "I'm sorry about that…"

"Not your fault." he stated coolly, glaring after Spencer.

"I didn't realize…" she started.

"That he's attracted to you? Yeah, I realized that from day one… not that I cam blame him, you are you. So, I had something to ask you…" he leaned down and kissed her again before continuing, "Would you stay with me tonight?"

She smiled shyly, "Yes, of course!"

They walked out into the parking lot and Jess couldn't help looking up at the sky, the night was bright and clear and stars filled the sky. She loved the night sky, staring up at the stars, it relaxed her.

"What's so fascinating up there?" Becker asked softly.

"I just love looking at the stars at night, they're beautiful."

"Really? I didn't know that, it gives me an idea though." he said with a sly smile.

When they got back to the flat Becker unlocked the door and she followed him inside. As soon as they were inside he motioned for her to sit on the couch and disappeared into the other room, returning several minutes later with two large blankets draped over his arm.

He held out a hand to Jess, who took it without hesitation, and led her back out of the flat and onto the buildings roof, spreading the blanket out. She toed off her sandals and sank down onto it, waiting as Becker kicked off his shoes and sat down next to her, laying back and holding his arms out to her. She lay down next to him and rested her head on his chest as he draped the second blanket over them before putting his arms around her.

"This is nice," she murmured, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him.

"You know, I camp a lot, but I've always been more into torching things and hiking, but this, this is nice. Are you warm enough?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

She glanced up at him and smiled, "I'm perfect."

"Yeah, you are," he said smiling back and kissing her head.


	18. Chapter 18 If You Kiss Me Like This

**Chapter 18. If You Kiss Me Like This**

Jess shifted in Becker's arms, her leg slipping off the blanket and hitting the cold concrete of the roof, before she quickly pulled it back under the covers.

She gently pulled back Becker's shirt sleeve and checked his watch, which read 9:25. They were _so _late. She nudged Becker awake and he blinked up at her sleepily.

"What's wrong Jess?" he asked.

"Just thought you'd want to know it's 9:25 and we're late," she mused.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him, kissing her deeply. He went to pull away and she sucked gently on his bottom lip before allowing him to. It was something she'd found that drove him slightly crazy.

"Lester's going to have to deal with it, we're going to be even later," he said before kissing her again deeply.

It was almost lunch time when they got to the ARC, Becker had been lucky and been able to change before they left, she however was hoping she could get to the change of clothes she kept in her office without anyone seeing her, true she hadn't been wearing the dress when she left work, but it wasn't exactly a work appropriate outfit and people would guess.

She'd thought she was home free when she rounded the corner and ran smack into, of all people, Spencer and Matt.

"Jess, I was just about to send the search party," Matt said with a smirk, "I'm going to take a guess and say Becker came in with you?"

"Yes, he did," she said, blushing.

"Morning Jess," Spencer said quietly.

"Morning," she said awkwardly, she still hadn't figured out what to do about what she'd realized the night before, "I'm going to go to my office," she said gesturing in its direction, before hurrying off.

She went inside and shut the door with a sigh, before bursting out laughing. Well, the ARC had the days gossip. Hurriedly, she changed and headed to the ADD, finding Connor was running upgrades, she decided to talk to Spencer.

She scanned herself into the lab, and found Spencer leaning over a microscope.

"Spence, do you have a minute?" she asked.

He looked up and smiled when he saw her, "For you, absolutely."

She sat down on the edge of the table he was working at and crossed her legs.

"About last night…I didn't mean to be rude, it's just it was Valentine's Day and…"

He put a finger to her lips to silence her, she flinched slightly at the gesture but fell quietly.

"You don't owe me any explanations…I understand," he said, meeting her gaze.

"Ok, good," she said, going to slide forward to get off the table, something about his gaze was making her strangely uncomfortable.

What happened next happened so fast, she barely had time to register it. As soon as she slid forward, he stepped forward, she didn't realize what was happening until his lips were against hers, and he was wrapping his hands through her hair. Her body froze in shock only briefly before she started pushing against him, trying to get him off of her.

"Spe…" she couldn't get anything out for the force of his kiss, so she pushed forward on him again.

Suddenly Spencer let go of her, she thought he'd gotten her message, until she realized Becker was holding him by his shirt collar.

"I'm getting really sick of you," Becker growled, letting go of him.

"Look, Jess and I…we connected…I just had to try…" Spencer tried frantically to make a case for himself.

It didn't go over so well, because the next thing Jess knew, Becker had punched him, sending him reeling into a filing cabinet nearby before turning to Jess.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," she said closing her eyes briefly, "Becker…I didn't kiss…"

"I know love, I saw the whole thing," he said gesturing to the glass window.

She slid off the table and they went out into the main ops room, it was obvious that most of them had witnessed what happened through the glass, because they were trying desperately to look busy.

****Ok, so I had originally not intended to make Spencer a completely hated character, but I may have succeeded in doing so anyways in this chapter, I blame review bunnies. Not in a bad way though, they make me very happy**


	19. Chapter 19 Let Me Be The One

***Short chapter to finish up the Spencer incident**

**Chapter 19. Let Me Be The One**

"Are you okay?" Becker asked her once they'd gotten to his office, away from the prying eyes of the crowd.

Jess sighed and sat down on the edge of her desk, "I'm fine, he didn't hurt me…I just don't understand what the hell made him think I was interested!" she exclaimed frustrated.

Becker wrapped his arms around her tightly, he could feel her body shaking in anger and frustration.

"I never gave him reason to think I was interested! Hell, I'm surprised he didn't just stop talking to me I yammered on about you so much!" she exclaimed, with a bitter laugh, her voice rising.

"Listen to me," he said pulling back to look her in the eyes, "You had nothing to do with his actions back there, he's an idiot, and you, you're too desirable for your own good," he joked lightly, kissing her forehead.

She laughed softly, "You're not angry at me, right?"

His eyes filled with shock, "Of course not Jess! You didn't ask for him to kiss you!"

"I know…I just needed to make sure you did," she said quietly.

"Of course I do! Jess, I love you and I trust you more than anyone."

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him gently, before pressing her forehead to his.

"Things around here are going to be awkward."

Becker sighed, "He's just one person, and if he causes you too many problems, I'll remind him why he shouldn't."

She laughed and shoved him playfully, this time it was free of the stress and frustration she'd been feeling earlier and just her musical laugh, "You can't hit everyone I have problems with Becker!"

"You want to bet?" he countered, smiling at her.

She sighed in mock exasperation, "_No you can't_."

"Watch me, especially if someone else tries to kiss you. You better be glad I was more worried about you, otherwise I would have done a lot more damage to Spencer."

"I think he got the point," she said, lacing their hands together.

"He better have," Becker said kissing her again.

****Anything in particular you guys want to see happen next?**


	20. Chapter 20 Now I'm Haunted

****Dedicated to Totopup, Esmerelda Diana Parker and amyylasse for their combined ideas which helped me form this chapter **

**Chapter 20. Now I'm Haunted**

Becker was in the armory charging the EMD's when the ADD blared. He dropped the last one onto the charger, grabbing one that was charged, he headed to the Ops room.

"What have we got Jess?" he asked through the earpiece as he walked.

"Not Jess, for one," Connor's voice replied, "She had a doctor's appointment."

"Alright, well what have we got?"

"Sussex Place, coordinates sending to your phone now."

**Jess**

As Jess walked out of the doctor's office her mind was a mixture of emotions, shock, happiness, fear, she'd suspected, but to have it confirmed was mind blowing.

The screams reached her ears first as she crossed the parking lot, then she saw the creature. She froze, it was a Therocephalin…

_She stared at the ADD, eyes wide with fear, her body shaking._

"_Please let them hurry," she whispered, watching the creature edge closer to the unsuspecting girl._

_She'd not been able to do anything but watch as the creature grabbed her by the hair and drug her under the bleachers._

"_Where is it?" Becker's voice came over the earpiece._

"_The stands, it drug her under the stands," she said, her voice shaky, eyes tear filled._

_She watched as Matt and Becker made their way to the stands, she already knew what was coming, but tried to hold out hope._

"_I'm sorry Jess, we're too late," Matt's grief filled voice informed her._

She'd then found out that the same creature, or another of the breed anyways had attacked Becker, he would have died had it not been for Matt. Now she was ten feet from the monster of her nightmares, with no backup or way to protect herself.

She backed up slowly and ran into a car, causing it's alarm to blare, the creatures head to snap towards her, and it began moving towards her. Jess screamed and clambered up onto the car's hood.

"_Can't turn back, now I'm haunted." Taylor Swift_

**Becker**

Becker was barely out of the truck when the piercing scream filled his ears. The sound stopped his heart, he knew that scream.

"Jess," the word came out barely above a whisper and he took off, not bothering to wait for backup or with giving the men with him orders.

Becker cursed the size of the buildings parking area as another scream reached his ears.

"Connor are there any cameras in this damn lot?" he growled in the earpiece.

"Two, I'm trying to get a visual now."

"Hurry Connor, this place is huge and Jess is in trouble," he hissed.

"Jess! I thought she was…"

"Connor, shut up and work!" Becker snapped.

There was nothing but the sound of rapid typing on the other end for several seconds.

"Becker, it's the things from the school, the ones that attacked you. I don't have a visual on Jess though."

**Jess**

Jess glanced behind her again, hoping that at some point in the past several seconds, the wall she was about to run into had disappeared…it hadn't, and the creature was closing in.

"I love you Becker, I'm sorry," she whispered, wishing he could hear her.

She closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

The creature was close enough to where she could feel it's breath on her face, then there was a pressure against her body, pinning her to the wall, then…nothing.

((A/N: Scared yet?))

Jess opened her eyes slowly, her entire body shaking, her breathing unsteady.

The creature was at her feet unconscious, and then she was enveloped in a tight embrace. She inhaled the familiar scent and buried her head in Becker's chest, sobbing.

**Becker**

"It's okay, you're okay, I'm here, I've got you." he murmured, holding her tightly.

He gently slipped a finger under her chin and turned her face up to his, he started at the forehead and began pressing feather-light kisses to every reachable spot of skin on her face and neck. How close he'd come to losing her terrified him.

Finally, he brought his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, deepening the kiss.

"_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying, cause that's what I said I would do from the start." Hedley_


	21. Chapter 21 Words I Have To Say

****Dedicated to june445 and xYouMakeMeSmile for their ideas**

**Chapter 21. Words I Have To Say**

"I'm fine!" Jess insisted for the upteen millionth time.

"I just want the medic to look you over, make sure you're not in shock or anything." Becker insisted.

"Fine, fine, good grief, you're stubborn!" she said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Me?" he mused, with a laugh.

They got to the medical bay and Connor rushed in while they were waiting for the doctor.

"Jess! Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine, I promise," she replied with a small smile, "A little shook up but fine."

"So…why were you at the doctor?" he wondered aloud.

"A umm checkup," she replied quickly, blushing.

She caught the fact that Becker noticed, but he said nothing.

"Connor, who's watching the ADD?" she asked.

"Well, me, I just…"

"Connor, get back, please! You know I hate it being unmanned," she sighed.

"Alright, gone," he said taking off out of the room.

The doctor finally came in, giving her a clean bill of health, but Becker still insisted on taking her home for the rest of the day. This was something she didn't complain about, they needed to talk anyways.

She was so incredibly nervous about this, and wished she'd had a chance to talk to Abby or Anna, somebody, first.

"Jess, are you alright?" Becker asked, glancing over at her as he drove.

"Yeah…yeah, just still shaken up after what happened I guess," she replied evasively.

"Are you sure? You've been acting strange ever since Connor brought up that doctors appointment. You're not…nothing's wrong is it?"

"No, I'm fine, totally healthy, I promise," she said, giving him a reassuring smile, "Can we talk about it when we get to the flat?"

"Of course."

That moment came all too soon, Jess slipped off her shoes and led Becker over to the couch, sitting down and pulling him down next to her. She reached out and took his hands in hers, before starting.

"So you were right, I did find something out at the doctor today, and honestly, I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it…"

Becker squeezed her hands, "Whatever it is, we'll get through it, I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"Us," she said quietly.

"What?" Becker asked confused.

"Us, you'll be there for us every step of the way…Becker, I'm pregnant."

Becker's eyes widened in surprise, he sat speechless for a moment before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Jess, this is wonderful!" he breathed.

"You…you're not mad?" she stammered out.

He pulled back meeting her eyes incredulously.

"Mad? Jess, I'm thrilled!" he said kissing her deeply.

**Becker**

The next morning when Becker got to work he was on top of the world, and he had a plan. The first thing he did was commandeer the PA system and call a team meeting in the Ops Room.

"Becker, what's going on?" Jess asked when he came in.

"You'll see in just a minute, love."

Finally everyone was assembled and Becker couldn't help but smile slightly at the fact Spencer was front and center.

_Good, _he thought.

"Jess, could you come up here with me, please?"

**Jess**

Jess could feel her cheeks turning red as she walked over to Becker, she had a feeling he was about to make an announcement about the baby. When she reached him, he took her hand in his before continuing.

"Ms. Parker and I have an announcement to make, we're or well she is expecting my child."

Several people clapped, Abby and Connor ran forward and hugged her and then Becker.

"Yes, well, congratulations, more paperwork for me," he said sarcastically, even though Jess caught a hint of a smile on his lips.

**Becker**

Once everyone had returned to their original positions, Becker continued.

"Now there's one more thing before you all go," he said, slipping something out of his pocket.

He turned to Jess and knelt down on one knee,

"Jessica Parker, I'm pretty sure I've loved you since the moment we met, and I will always love you, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, opening the box to reveal the ring nestled inside.

Jess' eyes went wide and she stood speechless for several moments, "Yes, god yes!" she exclaimed, holding her hand out as he slid the ring on.

He rose to his feet and kissed her deeply as the room burst into applause.

When they pulled apart they were again engulfed in hugs and congratulations. Becker caught Spencer's eye, who had hung back, giving him a look that clearly said _if you touch her again I have all rights to kill you now._

"_Every long lost dream led me to where you are, others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars, pointing me on my way into my lovers arms." Rascal Flatts_


	22. Chapter 22 Feeling A Moment

**Chapter 22. Feeling A Moment**

Becker unlocked the door to his flat with one hand, his other arm wrapped securely around Jess' waist as he kissed her deeply. Finally he managed to fumble and get the door open, pulling her inside.

He dropped the keys in the direction of the table beside the door, but missed and they hit the ground. They both kicked their shoes off still without breaking the kiss. His hand trailed through her hair, enjoying it's soft, silky feeling between his fingers. She tilted her head back as his lips traveled down her neck, unbuttoning her blouse and kissing each bit of skin he revealed.

Everything felt different this time, more intense, every sense heightened, maybe it was just his imagination, or the thought that Jess was going to be his forever. Afterwards, he lay with her beside him, head on his chest, his hand resting on her stomach.

"I can't believe our son or daughter is in there," he mused quietly.

"I know, I'm kind of terrified," she admitted.

He glanced over at her, "You're going to be an amazing mother, no doubt about it, me on the other hand…"

Jess rolled over, hovering above him before leaning down and kissing him gently, "Are going to make a terrific father."

He smiled, "I'm just nervous."

She laughed softly, the sound echoing through his chest, "And you think I'm not? We'll get through this together, just like we always do, it's going to be a learning process for both of us."

"Right. A new experience," he replied.

"Exactly," she said, smiling.

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, before flipping her to where her back rested on the mattress.

"I love you, Jess," he said softly, stroking her hair.

"I love you too, always have, always will."

The next morning they went to Anna's, Jess was glowing with excitement and Becker, as abnormal for him as it was, couldn't bring himself to stop smiling. Jess knocked on the door and Anna answered quickly, hugging them as soon as she saw them.

"Long time no see, you two," she exclaimed, waving them inside.

"Sorry," Becker apologized, "I was busy with work and getting engaged."

"No it's…wait, what?"

In response, Jess held out her hand, showing off the ring, face lit up like a fireworks show."

"Oh. My. God. Well, Becker, I'll give you one thing, you have great taste in diamonds," she replied, before hugging them both, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, I was actually hoping you'd be a bridesmaid?" Jess asked.

"Of course!" Anna replied excitedly.

"And there's one more thing…" Jess said, exchanging a look with Becker, this was the touchy one, considering Anna's miscarriage.

"What?" Anna asked, looking between them and their tense expressions.

"I'm pregnant," Jess said quietly, a smile playing at her lips.

Anna's eyes widened and she squealed, "Jess! That's fantastic!" she said hugging her and then Becker again, "You two are just full of good news today!" she laughed.

"I guess we are," Jess replied, grinning over at Becker.

When they left and got out to the parking lot of Anna's flat building, Becker suddenly grabbed Jess around the waist picking her up and twirling her around in a circle, causing her to giggle and blush, and a couple onlookers to smile.

"_Am I just like you? All the things you do, I can't help myself." Feeder_


	23. Chapter 23 The Wedding

**Three months later**

Jess stared in the full length mirror, she hardly recognized herself. She wore a strapless gown, white, the skirt falling in layers, her hair falling in loose waves around her shoulders. She wore little makeup, just enough to accent her creamy skin.

The ceremony was going to be small, Abby was her maid of honor and Anna, a bridesmaid. Becker's best man was Connor and his groomsman Matt. Guests included only their closest friends and family, the list having not even topped a hundred people. She couldn't believe it was here though, she was about to become Becker's wife and in four months they would have a child, a daughter, they'd found out the previous week.

"You look beautiful Jess!" Abby gushed.

"Thanks, I'm so nervous," she admitted.

"All brides get cold feet, it's natural."

"No, I'm not having doubts, I've never been more sure about anything in my life than I am Becker, I'm more scared I'm going to mess the vows or something up," she laughed weakly.

"Jess, you'll be fine, the important thing is that you two love each other, focus on that, the rest will come without problem," Anna assured her.

"Right," she said with a nod.

**Becker**

"How you doing Becker?" Connor asked.

"Nervous, excited," he replied, adjusting the cuff link on his dress uniform.

"All to be expected, my man."

"I just can't wait to see her," Becker said, a smile playing at his lips.

"Just remember, you have a ceremony and a reception before you can take the dress off of her," Matt joked, causing Becker to slap him on the back of the head.

"Just being truthful mate."

Becker rolled his eyes, just as the coordinator came in and ushered them down to take their places.

When the music started and Jess started down the aisle toward him, he was breathless, she was beautiful, entrancing, and still unbelievable to that moment, she was his.

**Jess**

As soon as Jess reached the alter and placed her hand in Becker's it was as if time stood still and they were the only two people in the world.

"Do you, Hilary Becker, take Jessica Parker to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked.

"I do," he said, voice strong, eyes boring into hers.

She could barely tear her eyes from his when the preacher began speaking to her. She repeated his words, her voice strong and steady as she gazed into Becker's eyes.

"Do you, Jessica Parker, take Hilary Becker to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she responded, hoping her voice carried the same strength as his had.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Their lips met as the room burst into applause, but Jess was practically oblivious to it. Becker easily lifted her off the ground, her feet dangling behind her as they kissed.


	24. Chapter 24 Start Of Forever

**Chapter 24. Start of Forever**

Jess stood with her back to the crowd of anxious girls, as she prepared to toss the bouquet. Her eye's were on Becker's, she'd barely been able to tear them away since they'd said there vows, and only did so long enough to watch the bouquet land in the hands of a blushing Abby.

When she turned back, she couldn't help but laugh at Connor who was grinning like an idiot at Abby. She laughed, as Matt situated a chair in the center of the room for her to sit in while Becker removed the garter.

She sat down and Becker came over and knelt down in front of her as the single women made way for the single men, a few of them cat calling and whistling as Becker disappeared under the skirts of Jess' dress.

Then something happened that Jess hadn't expected, Becker's mouth against her leg as he took the garter in his mouth and pulled it down, teeth barely grazing her skin. He moved to using his hands only long enough to pull it over her ankle, before standing and turning his back to the crowd, leaving a flustered and blushing Jess with little time to regain her composure.

The garter, much to everyone's amusement, landed into a recently divorced, James Lester's hands.

"Oh no, I don't want another one!" he said putting it in Connor's hand, "One wife was plenty, thank you."

Almost everyone laughed at this.

Once they were back at their tables Connor stood and cleared his throat for attention.

"As the best man, it's time for me to make a toast. The day Abby and I moved into Jess' flat, I knew these two would end up married, the first thing Jess asked us was to tell us 'all about Becker and Lester, and Danny Quinn and Becker,' I actually felt bad for the girl, because I didn't think Hilary here, being the emotional retard he is, even knew the definition of love. But here we are, so obviously, for the first time ever Le Connor Temple was wrong." he turned to Jess and Becker solely now, "Guys, you are pretty much the cutest couple I've ever seen, you balance each other out, and Jess you can actually make him smile, which deserves an award, I wish you two all the happiness in the world," he turned back to the crowd, "To the bride and groom," he said raising his glass.

* * *

"So when do I get to know where we're going?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Mrs. Becker," he said, smiling over at her briefly.

"Torture, I tell you, this is torture!" she half-joked.

"Patience my love, patience."

Becker rarely used any kind of nickname, but something about the tone in his voice when he'd called her Mrs. Becker and my love, sent shivers racing through her.

They finally reached the airport and it wasn't until they were boarding Jess finally figured out where they were going.

"Milan!" she cried excitedly, flinging her arms around him.

"You did say you'd always wanted to go to Fashion Week," he replied, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you," she murmured, "It's perfect!"

* * *

**CONTENT FROM HERE FORWARD IN THE CHAPTER IS M RATED**

As soon as he'd sat their bags down and shut it, Becker had Jess pinned against the hotel room door, kissing her deeply.

The plane trip had been pure torture, she was his forever now, and he knew they'd have plenty of time to be together, but at that point, it wasn't a want, it was a need, a need to be as close to his wife as possible. He slid the zipper down on the short, white strapless dress that she'd put on after the reception, letting his fingers brush teasingly along her pale skin.

"Guys wear too many clothes," she murmured against his lips, as she pushed off the t-shirt under his button down.

He laughed softly and pulled her to the bed, before removing the rest of his clothing and easily slid off the white lacy panties she wore. Very slowly he kissed up her body, enjoying the soft moans elicited from his teasing nips and sucking.

When he finally reached her lips, she kissed him with a fierce passion and wanting that he'd never experienced before. He couldn't resist any longer and thrust into her hard, her hips arched to meet him and he found an easy rhythm against her.

It wasn't long before she climaxed, causing her to thrust upwards to meet him and him to follow close behind her, before they both collapsed next to each other on the bed, Jess wrapping herself around him, head resting on his chest.

"That was…"

"Amazing," Becker elected.

"More like earth shattering," she said with a small laugh, the sound echoing through his chest.

"I love you, Jessica," he said softly, kissing her hair.

"I love you too, Becker, always and forever," she said with a small smile, tracing her fingers along his chest.


	25. Chapter 25 These Are The Moments

**Chapter 25. These Are The Moments**

"Becker, wake up," Jess shook him roughly, his eyes coming open instantly.

He met her eyes and she nodded, he was up in an instant pulling on clothes and grabbing her bag from the closet, before helping her to the car. He grabbed his cell phone and called for the doctor to meet them at the hospital.

This was it, he was about to be a father. He took Jess' hand as he sped through the city to the hospital, thankful it was two in the morning and traffic was almost nonexistent. They got into the hospital to find Jess' doctor in the waiting room.

"How far apart are the contractions?" he asked as soon as he reached them.

"About four minutes," Becker answered.

They got her into labor and delivery and Becker started making phone calls and letting everyone know.

Becker squeezed Jess' hand, who was breathing heavily, then they heard it, crying.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl!" the doctor said.

Jess looked over at Becker and he smiled, before kissing her forehead.

"A daughter," she said smiling, "We have a daughter."

While the doctors took the baby to clean her up, Becker went out to the waiting room where the team and Anna were waiting.

"It's a girl!" he said, grinning.

Everyone rushed over, shaking his hand and hugging him, as he explained they'd be able to see Jess and the baby soon.

He got back to the hospital room and soon they were bringing the baby in and giving her to Jess to hold.

"Have you decided on a name?" the nurse asked.

"Samantha Addison Becker," she said, eyes not leaving the baby's face.

Becker watched in amazement, the baby had Jess' blue eyes and it looked like his mouth. He smiled remembering Jess' words a few months ago.

_I've decided something, I want the baby to have your smile, your smile is absolutely contagious and has the tendency to make me forget everything._

"It looks like you're going to get your wish," he said softly.

"She's got your mouth," Jess grinned, "Guys are doomed when she's older."

Becker laughed, "Especially, if she looks like her momma, I'm going to have to keep a rifle at the house," he joked.

Jess laughed, "Do you want to hold her?"

Becker's eyes filled with fear, holding a baby was a new one for him. Jess showed him how to hold his arms and gently lay Samantha in them, grinning.

"See, you're doing brilliant," she said, as he sat down on the edge of Jess' hospital bed.

"Hello Samantha," he said kissing her forehead, "I'm your daddy."

**Jess**

Jess couldn't remember a moment where she'd been more in love with Becker, than that one, sitting there watching him hold their daughter. She smiled softly, unable to take her eyes from them.

A flash by the room's door made her look up though, and she found Anna, standing there smiling, holding her camera.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." she apologized.

"I look awful!" Jess half whined, eight hours of labor tended to do that.

Becker's lips caught hers briefly, "Don't be ridiculous, you're beautiful."

Jess blushed, "Are you quite done with the pictures?" Jess asked, having caught sight of the flash again when Becker kissed her.

"You'll appreciate them later, Jess," she grinned, tucking the camera away and coming over to hug her, "She's beautiful, Jess."

"Just like her mother," Becker agreed, causing Jess to blush deeper.

"Can I hold her?" Anna asked.

"Of course, you can, she needs to meet her Aunt," Becker said before passing her over to Anna.

"Get her camera," Jess whispered.

Becker retrieved the camera and took a picture of Anna smiling down at the baby, before returning the camera and sitting on the bed, pulling Jess against him.

"I love you, Jessica."

"_And these are the moments, I thank God that I'm alive. And these are the moments, I'll remember all my life. I've found all I've waited for, and I could not ask for __more."_

_****OK my dear readers you now have to choices, I can continue this or I can call this the final chapter and start a sequel where Samantha is older, let me know your opinion in the review. Also, I am going to try to post some pictures and wallpapers to go with this story soon **_


End file.
